Simply Complicated
by BluEyes
Summary: *Epilogue now up* 5th season CnM...what more can i say...please read and review :)
1. What You Get for Falling

Simply Complicated~part 1

What You Get for Falling

Hey people! Today has been actually a pretty good day for me which is weird considering my first week of school pretty much blew…but today was better. And know what I never realized? Just how unfunny David Letterman is. Seriously, I, of course, watched Letterman last night cuz Matthew Perry was on it, and he is just so…unfunny. Like, I wanted to hit him upside the head and knock him out so that I could take over cuz even I am funnier than he is. But newayz…the fic…this takes place 5th season and starts with 'TOW the One Hundredth' (is that what it's called? Ya know, the one where phoebe has the babies? Something to that extent, at least…) and goes a completely different direction with it…and it ain't gonna be a really sad drama type thing, I need something to cheer me up cuz of school and stuff, so it'll be happier than my last couple fics, lol. And this will have all the characters in it since you people get mad at me when it's only CnM, hehe ;) But it **is** CnM. So read and review. Oh, and the characters aren't mine…but my birthday is in 52 days, so if any of you are wondering what to get me…wink, wink, nudge, nudge ;) 

Chandler searched the hospital trying to find Monica. He needed to talk to her, needed to tell her that he didn't think they were just 'goofing around,' and that if she just 'goofed around' with that Dan-the-nurse-man guy (no offense to guy nurses…this is Chandler thinking, not Jamie…wow, referring to myself in the third person, I thought I broke that habit…) it just might possibly kill him. Not possibly, it **would** kill him. 

Turning down the next hallway, he grinned at the sight of Monica. But before she saw him, he saw Dan walking over to talk to her. Chandler stopped dead in his tracks, not having the guts to go break up their conversation. He watched silently as Dan handed her a piece of paper, he presumed, with his phone number on it. And at Dan's next action, Chandler had to use every bit of self-control he had not to scream or punch him, he wasn't sure which. He kissed her. Not long, but he still kissed her. Dan wasn't supposed to kiss Monica. **He** was supposed to kiss Monica. Him and no one **but** him. 

Chandler quickly turned around and started to walk away. Monica really thought that he wasn't serious about them. She really thought they were just messing around. **She** wasn't serious about them.

Before Chandler knew it, he was back to Phoebe's room. He decided that he'd might as well go in and see her, anything that might take his mind off of Monica.

"Hey, Phoebs."

'"Hey," she grinned at him as he walked in.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, looking around. She was alone other than the three babies she was holding.

Phoebe just shrugged as Chandler walked over to her bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, letting one of the babies grab onto his finger, avoiding eye contact by looking down.

"Wanna hold one of them?"

"Sure," he said, so she gently handed him the baby that had been holding onto his finger. "Which one is this?"

"Chandler."

"What?"

Phoebe, laughed, "No, she's Chandler."

"Oh. Well, now that it turns out that she's a girl, what are they gonna name her?"

"Chandler."

"Oh."

Phoebe just looked at him. "Okay, there was no joke or even an attempt to defend yourself there, seriously, what's wrong?"

Chandler continued to stare down at the baby, not knowing how to answer Phoebe's question. He played with the baby's hand, noticing that she was starting to go to sleep. He just sighed, almost wishing that he could trade places with her. Then he wouldn't hurt right now. 

And he couldn't for the life of him figure out why it hurt so bad to know that Monica was going out with someone else. It had only been a couple of weeks; he shouldn't have gotten that attached yet. Of course, he hadn't really meant to, it was just supposed to be about sex. It was only supposed to be 'goofing around.'

But he hadn't been thinking. If he'd been thinking, he wouldn't have let himself fall that much for her. But he hadn't been thinking, he'd just been feeling, letting himself fall.

And now he was getting hurt. That's what he got for falling.

"Chandler. Chandler," Phoebe repeated and Chandler finally snapped out of it.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he forced a smile.

"No you're not. But I guess if you don't want to talk about it, I'll just eventually pick up the vibes since I'm a psychic anyway…"

Chandler sighed, "Well, the thing is-" he got cut off by Joey and Ross walking in.

"Joey! How do you feel?" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Good now that those rock-thingies are out."

"Stones," Ross corrected.

"What?"

"Stones. They're called kidney stones, not kidney rocks."

"Oh. Well, that's the same thing, really," Joey shrugged.

"No, it's not."

"Yeah it is. I mean, rock, stone, same difference."

"But they're called kidney stones. If you said you had kidney rocks, no on would know what you were talking about."

"Then how come you did?"

"Hey," Rachel said as she and Monica walked in, cutting off Ross and Joey's argument.

"Hey," Ross and Joey said at the same time before going back to arguing.

"Oh, Mon, I meant to ask you, what'd you think of Dan?" Rachel asked and Monica glanced up at Chandler before answering. And it was barely even a glance, no one else would have even noticed it. But Chandler did.

"He seemed like a nice guy, cute," she shrugged.

"So you're gonna go out with him?"

"I don't see why not."

Chandler looked up at her, hurt. What about him? Wasn't he her why not? 

He handed Chandler back to Phoebe, mumbling that he'd be right back before walking out the door.

"What's up with him?" Joey asked.

"I don't know."

"Got me."

"He wouldn't talk to me about it, but I think there's something wrong," Phoebe said, and Monica looked down, feeling guilty. 

She knew what was wrong. Hell, she **was** what was wrong. And, yeah, she felt guilty for being that reason, but if what was going on between them wasn't going anywhere, she didn't want to keep doing it. The longer they kept it up the more they both stood to get hurt. So, it was good that it ended now since they'd just been messing around.

Monica sighed, looking up at the closed door that Chandler had just walked out. 

And maybe if she kept telling herself that, she'd eventually believe it.

~*~

"Chandler, you coming?" Joey asked, walking toward the door.

"Huh?"

"Monica and Rachel's, are you coming?"

Chandler just shrugged, "I don't know."

"Dude, what's up with you lately?" Joey walked over and sat down in the other chair, turning to face Chandler.

"What-what do you mean?"

"I mean, what's wrong? You've been acting really weird lately, like you're…I don't know, depressed or something."

Chandler just looked at him for a couple of seconds, wishing that he could tell him what was wrong. But he quickly snapped out of it. If he told Joey what was wrong, Ross would eventually find out. And Ross most likely wouldn't be too happy to learn of Chandler's fling with his little sister.

"It's nothing, Joe, really," he smiled at him, hoping that even if he didn't buy it, he'd at least let it go.

"Well, whatever," Joey shrugged and stood up, and this time Chandler followed him as he walked out the door and over to Monica and Rachel's, mostly in an attempt to avoid any more questions.

As soon as they walked in and closed the door, there was a knock. Chandler turned around to face Joey. "Ya know, once you're inside, you don't have to knock anymore…"

Joey just shrugged in confusion, going over to the refrigerator, so Chandler sighed and opened the door, immediately freezing.

"Hi."

"Um, hi, is Monica ready?" Dan asked and Chandler fought the urge he had to slam the door in his face.

"Um, no, but she'll be ready in a few minutes if you want to come in," he said, wishing that he had remembered that tonight was her date with him. If he'd remembered, he never would have come over. He'd be some where else. Anywhere else.

As Chandler walked over to the living room, Monica's bedroom door opened, so he looked up, and for an instant, their eyes met. Monica held the gaze for a couple of seconds before breaking it and turning her attention toward Dan.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hey," he returned her smile, "Wow, you look great."

"Thanks, you, too," she paused. "Oh, um, you already know Rachel," she said and they exchanged 'hey's.' "And that's Joey," she motioned to Joey, whose mouth was full, so he just nodded, "and this is Chandler."

"Nice to meet you," Dan held his hand out to Chandler, who took it.

"You, too," he forced a smile.

"Well, we'd better get going, we have reservations," Dan said as he looked down at his watch. "It was nice meeting you guys."

"Bye," Monica said as they walked toward the door.

As everyone else said their good-bye's, Chandler once again caught Monica's eye, but she looked away as she turned to walk out the door.

But before their gaze was broken, Monica had been pretty sure of what the look in his eyes had meant. She'd seen that look in his eyes before, but had never thought that she would be the cause of it. He was hurt.

She'd just broken his heart, and he was hurt.

To

Be

Continued…

Okay…my first parts always suck…so it'll-I hope-get better…I've just had this idea for almost ever, and finally decided to write it…so please review and tell me if you want me to continue…


	2. Back to Good

Simply Complicated~part 2

Back to Good

Thanks so much for the reviews! And no, the kidney rocks/stones thing wasn't on the show, I made that up all by my lonesome. See, told you I was funnier than Letterman : ) Know what? I don't like running in circles. Like in gym, we run around the track. The whole running in circles thing makes me feel like a hamster, running around aimlessly in that little wheel thing. Well, actually, our track is being redone, so we ran around the tennis court today…and that's worse cuz it's like there actually **is** a cage around you…so it's like…ya know what? You don't care and I'm starting to sound crazy…so shutting up would probably be a good move on my part right now…so here's the next part of the fic : ) 

Chandler walked into the coffeehouse and sighed, seeing that Joey, Ross, and Phoebe were the only ones there. No Monica. He still wasn't sure that he would be able to be around Monica, especially if Dan was there. Monica had been seeing Dan for the past couple of weeks, going out with him every night, and it was killing Chandler. But he tried to act as normal as possible, knowing that if he avoided her too much, someone might notice, and he really didn't want Ross finding out what had gone on between them.

"So is Monica with Dan again tonight?" Phoebe asked as Chandler sat down, and he immediately regretted coming to the coffeehouse.

"Yeah, I think so," Joey answered.

"Wow, they really hit it off, huh?" Phoebe said, causing Chandler to stand up suddenly, unable to take the conversation. "You okay?" Phoebe asked, seeing the look on Chandler's face.

"Yeah, um, I just, I forgot something that I was supposed to do," he mumbled an excuse, taking off before anyone could question him further. His sweatpants all of a sudden sounded very welcoming at the moment.

Monica and Dan. Dan and Monica. That's not how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be Monica and Chandler. Chandler and Monica. Their names even sounded better together. 

Chandler just sighed, reaching the top of the stairs to his apartment. When he tried to open the door, he realized that it was locked, and that he didn't have his key. Just another thing to add to his oh-so-wonderful day. He walked over to Monica and Rachel's door, hesitating before going in. What if Monica was there? If she was, she would be with Dan. Chandler shook his head, opening the door, praying that Monica wouldn't be home.

"Hey," Rachel said from her place on the couch when he walked in.

"Hey, um, I'm locked out, you have our spare key, right?"

"Yeah, probably. I don't know where though, that's more Monica's thing," Rachel said, lying back down on the couch.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just the flu," Rachel watched as Chandler started looking through the drawers for the key. "Are **you** okay?"

"Yeah, why?" he replied without looking up at her.

"You've just been acting like something's wrong lately," she paused, and when he didn't answer, she continued. "But maybe it's just the fever. I'm delirious."

"Found it!" Chandler held up a key, purposely avoiding Rachel's question. "Feel better, Rach," he added as he walked toward the door.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep. Good, great, wonderful," he forced a smile before walking out the door, "Later."

"Bye."

Chandler sighed as he walked out the door. His plan wasn't working; everyone knew that something was wrong with him. Well, everyone except for Monica. She obviously didn't know that something was wrong. If she did, she would know that it had to do with her. And then she'd realize that it was because he still wanted her and that he had been and still was serious about her. And then she'd dump Dan and come back to them and everything would be back to good. 

Chandler walked into his apartment and sighed. Real life didn't work like that. Only in chick-flicks and fairytales, and his life sure as hell wasn't a fairytale. If his life were a fairytale, he'd be able to just ride up on a white horse and sweep her off her feet (doesn't he know that the knight in shining armor is supposed to ride up on the white horse, not walk in the back door??? LOL, okay, that was actually an inside joke with my ex-best friend, so no one's gonna get it, so I'll just laugh with myself :-D).

But there was Dan. And all he could think of was the fact that Monica was out with Dan. And thinking about that just lead him to think about what they would be doing after they got back from their date.

He'd never been this jealous. He didn't even know that it was possible to be this jealous. Not even when Joey had been going out with Kathy. Of course, this wasn't just jealousy, he was seriously hurt. But maybe this was more than something that just sitting at home in his sweatpants was going to cure. Maybe that wasn't the answer to his broken heart.

Chandler turned right back around and went out the door, knowing exactly how to make it go away.

~*~ 

Chandler rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the pounding in his head to go away. He moaned, the sun through the window that was now shining in his face just making it worse.

"Um, hi."

Chandler froze. He couldn't remember the past night. That **really** couldn't be good. Forcing himself to open his eyes, Chandler's sight landed on the women in bed next to him. "Hi," he replied, awkwardly, an incredibly awkward silence following.

"Is it horrible that I can't remember your name?" she finally asked, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

Chandler laughed, immediately realizing that wasn't the smartest thing to do and started rubbing his temples. "Only if it's horrible that I can't remember yours."

"Mikala," she smiled slightly at him.

"Chandler," he smiled back, another awkward silence following.

"Look, I don't usually do the whole go to a bar, get drunk, and go home with a guy thing…"

"Me neither. I mean, I don't with a girl," he paused. "Not that I do it with a guy either, I just," Chandler sighed, "I just don't do the whole one-night stand thing, either."

"Oh. Well, um, I should probably go," Mikala moved to get up, quickly getting dressed. As she was about to walk out the door, she turned to face him, "Are we just gonna leave it at this?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'm just getting out of a relationship…or something to that extent, and…I'm just…I can't right now, you know?"

"All too well," she grinned at him. "Well, I guess I'll see-ya, then," she said uneasily, turning to leave.

"Bye," he replied quietly as she shut the door.

Chandler fell back onto his pillows, burying his head. Turns out that what he'd thought would be the answer to his broken heart had just made it worse. He hadn't even planned on coming home with any one…just getting drunk, making it all go away. But it hadn't.

And now there was even more.

~*~

Chandler sighed, standing outside of Monica's bedroom door. This was it. This was his chance to talk to her. Everyone else was gone. Monica wasn't with Dan. So this was his chance.

Taking a deep breath, Chandler lifted his hand to knock on the door, but just as he did, the door opened. "Bah!"

"Jesus!" Monica gasped.

"Well, no, Chandler, but sorry," he half-smiled at her.

"It's okay," she purposely avoided eye contact with him by walking around him.

"Look, Mon, I think we need to talk…"

Monica stopped, turning slowly to face him, "Actually-"

"So, Mon, what's for supper?" Joey asked as he walked in with everyone else. "You guys so should've come to the movie, by the way."

"Actually, Monica, be glad you didn't come. Just a bunch of explosions, shooting, and nudity. Not the best thing to see right after you've had the flu," she rolled her eyes, sitting down on the couch, " Chandler, you would've loved it."

"It did have a decent story-line, though," Phoebe sat down next to Rachel.

"Phoebs, you made up your own plot as it went, the people behind us had to throw popcorn at you to get you to shut up," (Em-she runs, they kiss…and now they're gonna start throwing stuff at us, lol) Ross said. 

"So, Mon, what's for supper?" Joey repeated, no one having even noticed that Chandler and Monica were still standing in the exact same place they'd been in when they came in, and that neither of them had said anything.

"Um, I don't know, I was thinking we could just order pizza," she said, her eyes not leaving Chandler's. She wasn't sure why, but once she had finally made eye contact with him, she couldn't bring herself to break it. "Stay till everyone else leaves, we'll talk then," Monica whispered, tearing her eyes away as she turned to go order the pizza.

Chandler just stared after her. Maybe she'd figured everything out and had dumped Dan and was going to take him back. What other reason could she possibly have to want to talk to him about? She hadn't exactly been on friendly terms with him lately either. So that was the only reason he could think of that she'd want to talk to him about, and it made sense since it was the first time in the past two weeks that she wasn't with Dan. Chandler couldn't help but grin, resisting the urge he had to hop onto the coffee table and do his happy dance.

In a few hours, it would all be back to good.

~*~

"Sorry to leave you guys, but I'm going to bed," Rachel stood up, stifling a yawn.

"Night, Rach."

"Good-night."

"Night," Rachel replied as she walked into her room, leaving Chandler and Monica alone at last.

"Look, Mon-" Chandler started, but Monica cut him off.

"Can I talk first?"

"Sure," Chandler said uneasily.

"Look, I, um," she paused, taking a deep breath, looking up at him, "I'm pregnant."

Chandler's breath caught in his throat. She was pregnant. Which meant that she'd be with Dan forever. She wasn't taking him back; she was letting him go. "Um, congratulations," Chandler mumbled, standing up from the couch and moving to leave.

Realization suddenly hit Monica. Of course he would take it that way. "Chandler, wait," she said softly, and Chandler stopped, still facing away from her. "I, um, I haven't slept with Dan," she practically whispered.

"Wha-what'd you say?" he turned to face her.

"I haven't slept with Dan," she repeated, "Just you. Since London…just you."

"Oh, god, I need to sit down," Chandler reached for the back of the couch, leaning against it. "No, I need to stand up," he stood up, starting to pace. "Oh my god…"

"Chandler," Monica said, but he either didn't hear her or was ignoring her. "Chandler," she repeated, "Just…stop for a minute, okay?"

Chandler stopped pacing, sitting back down on the couch, burying his face in his hands. "How…I mean, we never didn't use protection."

"Nothing always works," Monica said quietly. "Look, you can be involved in this as much as you want or not at all," she started hesitantly, scared to hear his answer, "it's your decision." Chandler didn't reply, didn't even move for the next couple of minutes, and it just scared Monica even more. "Um, Chandler?" Monica finally whispered, not able to take it for much longer.

Chandler looked up at her, "I just…I need some time to think, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know," she continued to whisper, not sure that she'd be able to hold back the tears she knew were threatening if she spoke any louder.

"Okay. I just," Chandler stood up, "I-I need to think about all of this," he added, walking out the door. "I-I'll see you later."

Monica watched the door close slowly behind him. She leaned back into the couch, squeezing her eyes close, scared to death of what Chandler's decision would be. She knew he'd freak out, he was Chandler, that much was expected, but she hadn't thought that he'd have to give it a second thought. Because it was her. Not just some random girl, it was her. Monica. And he was Chandler. She never dreamed he'd have to think twice. But now, she couldn't help but to doubt him.

So much for back to good. 

To

Be

Continued…

Okay, so kind of freaky thing…I was trying to decide which fic to work on, and just as I started to write this, the song "I'll Be" came on and I haven't even heard that song on the radio since I started that fic. And then I was trying to decide between Back to Good or something else for the title of this chapter, and the next song that came on was "Back to Good" by matchbox20 and I can't even remember the last time I heard that song. Anywho, I thought it was kinda freaky. But please review…thanks so much : ) 


	3. Losing Faith in You

Simply Complicated~part 3

Losing Faith in You

Hey! Thanks again for the reviews! I should really be doing homework right now…but I'd really rather write. And you'd probably rather have me write. Or you don't care. And yes, this is that same old story line that's been done, redone, and just when you thought it couldn't possibly be done in yet another way, I come along just to make sure the idea was actually pounded into the ground. But please still read and review…it won't all be the same ol' same ol'…promise ; )

Monica flushed the toilet before leaning back, trying not to throw up (lol, I typed 'pu' the first time. That's two-thirds of a pun…and if you don't get that incredibly stupid joke, don't burst out laughing 5 minutes after your french teacher says it and say that you just got that…your entire class *will* laugh at you. *trust* me…) again. So far, she hadn't had any morning sickness, but that was obviously changing.

"Mon, you okay?" Rachel knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, fine," Monica answered, squeezing her eyes shut and swallowing in an attempt to not throw up again until Rachel was away from the door. "I'll be out in a second."

"Okay," Rachel said, sounding doubtful, but Monica could hear her walk away anyway.

Monica hung her head over the toilet as she threw up again (I could so give a bunch of gruesome details here…but I opt not to, hehe). She once again flushed the toilet, this time standing up and going over to the sink to brush her teeth. Glancing in the mirror, she noticed something that she hadn't noticed yet.

She was glowing.

Monica turned on the water, splashing her face with a cool stream of water. She grabbed the towel next to the sink and just sighed; this wasn't how this was supposed to work. 

She was supposed to be with a guy that she was in love with when this happened. And now, she wasn't even with a guy. Monica closed her eyes as realization hit. She **was** with a guy. A guy who had nothing to do with it and who had no idea as to what was happening.

And truthfully, she wasn't ready for this. As much as she'd always wanted to have kids, she was completely unready for this. And she really wasn't ready to do this alone if Chandler didn't come around, and in all truth, she was slowly losing faith in him.

Monica glanced once more in the mirror before walking out the door.

"You okay?" Joey asked, looking up from the bowel of cereal that he was eating when Monica came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, fine, I must've just caught what Rachel had," Monica lied, hating the fact that she had to lie to her friends. But lying was better than telling them the truth right now.

"So are you staying home from work then?"

"I wasn't planning on it. I only work the lunch shift today, so I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Oh! Where's Chandler? I got these three Knicks tickets (okay, so re-reading this I realized, hey, it wouldn't really be basketball season if you go with the timeline of the show…but if you went with the timeline of the show, monica said she was, what, 26 in the first season and she turned 30 in the seventh season, go figure. And rachel was pregnant for a little over a year, someone tell me how that works, lol…so basically, if the writers for the show can't get it right, I ain't gonna make that attempt :D ) from this guy at work for the game tonight," Ross turned to Joey, "Wanna come?"

"Yeah," Joey said, spitting cereal all over the table, "Sorry," he smiled, waiting for Monica to yell at him to clean it up, but she didn't say anything. "Oh, and Chandler said he had some early meeting at work or something this morning."

Monica froze; he was avoiding her.

"You sure you're okay?" Rachel asked Monica quietly.

"Good, great, wonderful," Monica forced a smile.

Rachel just gave her a doubtful look, but didn't push it, deciding that Monica would probably talk to her about what was bugging her eventually. "Well, I gotta get to work."

"Me, too," Ross stood up, and Joey and Phoebe followed, saying good-bye to Monica as they walked out the door, leaving her alone. And that was just fine with her because that was exactly how she felt.

Alone.

~*~

Monica hesitated before knocking on Dan's door. She'd decided that it was probably best to end things with him; staying together would be way too complicated. It had taken her almost a week to work up the guts to tell him, but tonight she was going to. Of course first, she had to work up the guts to knock…

"Hey," Dan grinned as he opened the door, looking like he'd just woken up, "I wasn't expecting you."

"Oh, um, sorry, I can leave," Monica turned to go.

"No, stay, it's a good surprise," he assured her, and Monica almost laughed, if only he knew. He definitely wouldn't think it was a good surprise for very long.

"Okay," Monica said slowly as she walked in. "Look, Dan…We need to talk."

Dan froze, his grin slowly disappearing, "By that you mean **you** need to talk, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Monica smiled slightly, sitting down on his couch. "See, the thing is," Monica paused, taking a deep breath. For some reason, this was almost as hard as it had been to tell Chandler. "I'm pregnant."

Dan silently sank down on the couch. "Wow, um, normally this would be the place where I ask if it's mine, but as a med-student, I'm pretty sure that's biologically impossible," he smiled at her, so she smiled back. "Chandler?"

"What?"

"Is it Chandler's?"

"What? I mean, how would you know that?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Well, yeah."

"The way he was acting at the hospital…like an ex-boyfriend who wasn't over you. And then our first date, the look on his face…"

"Oh, god, was it that obvious? I felt like I was stomping on his heart, but I didn't know anyone else even noticed."

"So, does he know?" he asked after a moment of silence, and Monica nodded. "What's going to happen? I mean, if you don't mind my asking."

"No, I don't mind you asking…actually, I've needed to talk to someone else about this, but he's the only other person that knows and he's been avoiding me since he found out," she sighed. "I mean, I'm still hoping he'll come around, but I'm starting to lose faith in him. And I want to trust that he will, he's been one of my best friends for almost ten years, but we were only together together for a couple of weeks. We were supposed to just be a fling…" she trailed off. "And I want to trust him, but…I'm still not sure he'll come around."

"He'd have to be crazy not to," Dan grinned at her.

"I'm breaking up with you, you're not supposed to compliment me," Monica smiled back.

"Sorry."

"I guess I can let it slide this time," she smiled, not sure what to say next.

"So…this is it?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Monica sighed. "Well, I should probably go."

"Yeah, probably," he agreed as she stood up. "Monica?" he said and she turned around. "The past few weeks were…"

"Yeah," Monica smiled slightly at him, "I'll see-ya."

"Bye," he said quietly as she walked out the door.

Monica sighed as she closed the door. That had been so much easier than she had expected it to be. It was actually probably the easiest break-up she'd ever had.

But what was waiting for her back at home was far from easy. It was complicated. Extremely complicated. Chandler had been avoiding her for almost a week, ever since he found out she was pregnant. And with everyday that passed, she lost even more faith in him.

~*~

Chandler slowly opened the door to Monica and Rachel's apartment, not believing what he was about to do.

Rachel had asked him if he knew what was wrong with Monica. She'd said that she knew that she broke up with Dan, but since that had only lasted a few weeks she didn't see it as a reason to be **that** upset over it.

And of course, Chandler knew what was really wrong. He'd purposely been avoiding Monica since he'd found out that she was pregnant. He was too freaked out to even think about it, let alone actually talk to her about it and give her a decision.

But here he was, about to do just that.

Chandler walked in and stopped, seeing Monica asleep on the couch. He stood there for awhile just watching her sleep. He missed that, watching her sleep. Crouching down next to the couch, he placed one hand on her stomach and leaned down to gently kiss her forehead. When he pulled back, Monica was looking back into his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been for the past week?" she glared at him.

"Rachel said you're not eating," Chandler completely ignored her question.

"And how is that any of your business?"

"It's not good for the baby."

"Since when do you care?" Monica asked, still mad at him.

"Look, Mon, I know I've screwed up so far, but you have to expect that from me. I wanna be there for you. And I will be," he paused, "I swear, I will be, Mon. I want to be there for you…a-and for the baby."

Monica looked back at him. She slowly lowered her vision to where his hand was resting on her stomach. "I have a doctor's appointment Thursday at 2."

"I'll be there," he said without any hesitation.

"Okay," Monica smiled at him, placing her hand over his. Chandler smiled back, slowly leaning in to kiss her forehead again.

"Wanna go get something for dinner?" he asked after he'd pulled back.

"Sure."

"Okay, great," Chandler grinned, holding his hand out to help her up, and Monica couldn't help but smile back.

He was really going to be there, and just like that, he'd restored all of her faith in him.

To

Be

Continued…

Don't think it's gonna be that easy, what fun would that be, hehe. Hey, that all rhymed, lol. But please review and tell me if you want me to keep going… : )


	4. Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose

Simply Complicated~part4

Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose

Hey people! So I had this really weird dream last night about Serving Sara…and I consider it **really** weird cuz I haven't even seen the movie…but all my dreams are always really screwed up, so…whatever. And they're even weirder when I'm really tired…weird. But oy with the poodles already (lol…um, that's from Gilmore Girls…) and anywayz, here's the next part, sorry it took so long. The chapter title means the more that changes, the more it's the same, just in case you were wondering. So here we go, please read and review. Thanks : ) Oh-and yes, cereal has 'bowels' lol (not my funniest typo that I didn't catch, there's some fic that I said 'he's gonna kiss you' instead of' he's gonna kill you,' lol). Okay, I'm seriously shutting up this time…

Chandler sat in the coffeehouse, pretending to be reading a magazine and completely ignoring all conversation going on around him. Instead, he was concentrating on Monica. She was sitting in the chair reading a book, and was, as far as he knew, completely oblivious to the fact that he'd been staring at her for the past 15 minutes.

He studied her face. No one else knew. And how would they? No one else knew that everything had changed…No one knew that something in Monica had changed. No one knew that Chandler was responsible for it. And no one would have ever guessed that part in a million years.

He was going to be a father. At that thought, Chandler still had to remind himself to breathe. He was no where near ready to be a father. To have a kid. To be responsible for another human being. He could hardly be responsible for himself, how was he supposed to take care of someone else?

Monica.

That had been what had made him stop freaking out. And he hadn't really meant to avoid Monica for as long as he did, he'd just freaked out and gone all…well, gone all Chandler. But then he thought about everything, really thought about everything, and he'd come to one conclusion.

Monica.

That's when he realized that he couldn't ever leave her if he tried. He couldn't cut her out of his life, and he knew there was no way in hell he could abandon her when she was pregnant with his baby. He might've freaked out and been scared to death, but he still had a conscience.

And plus, it was Monica.

Monica finally looked up. She'd felt his eyes on her for awhile, but had been trying to ignore it. But she finally gave in, meeting his gaze with her own, smiling slightly as their eyes met.

And Chandler smiled back.

~*~

"Wow, I've never actually seen you get so nervous that you're standing still being quiet," Monica said, and Chandler just looked up at her. They were waiting for the doctor to come in, and Chandler had gone past his rambling pacing stage, and was now leaning against the bed Monica was on, not saying anything.

"I was just thinking…" he started, but trailed off.

"Wow, that's a change of pace," Monica grinned at him.

"And I was **trying** to be serious," he returned her grin. "But seriously, I was just thinking…How's this gonna work? I mean, you and me…how's this gonna work? Are we gonna get back together, or are we just gonna be friends, or…" 

"I-"

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cooper," the doctor walked into the room, cutting Monica off.

"Monica Gellar," Monica shook her hand.

"Chandler Bing," he shook her hand next.

(okay, so you now must realize that I, having had no kids myself, have no idea what's really supposed to be happening…so if you happen to know, picture that happening, If you don't know, then sing along with me to "Let Her Cry" by Hooty and the Blowfish cuz I've had that song stuck in my head all day…let her cry, if the tears fall down like rain, let her sing, if it eases all her pain, let her go, let her walk right out on me, and if the sun comes out tomorrow, let her be…oh, let her be…and now a period of time has elapsed, so we'll continue…)

Chandler didn't really pay attention to what the doctor was saying. He was too nervous to actually concentrate on her words and hear what she was saying. But as they started doing a sonogram, it all started to sink in.

"What's that?" he asked as the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"That is you baby's heartbeat, and that," she pointed to the screen, "is your baby."

Chandler stared in awe, automatically reaching out for Monica's hand. When Ross had shown them the first sonogram from when Carol was pregnant with Ben, he hadn't got it. But now he understood. This was what it felt like.

"And it looks like you're about seven to eight weeks along," she added, before looking down at her pager as it went off. "If you'll excuse me, I need to check this," she added before walking out the door, "I'll be right back."

"Seven weeks ago makes it London," Chandler said after thinking for a minute. "Eight makes it before," he looked at her.

"Then it's not eight," she looked back at him, smiling slightly.

"So that would mean it probably happened in London," he smiled at her, "that's kinda romantic."

"Wow, Chandler Bing a romantic. Who knew?" Monica teased.

"You," he answered quietly, and Monica just looked at him, an awkward silence following. They'd been avoiding the subject of having actually been together because it was too awkward when they brought it up. "Ross is gonna kill me," Chandler broke the silence.

"What?"

"I got you pregnant. You're his little sister."

"So?

"So, there's just some lines that you don't cross with your friend's sister. And I probably crossed every single one with you."

"Well, I won't let him kill you," Monica smiled at him. "And, um, didn't he kiss your mom a few years ago? Aren't there rules against that?"

Chandler just laughed, "Yeah."

"Then there you go, you have something on him," she added. "But when are we gonna tell everyone?"

"I have no idea."

"I was kind of thinking sooner rather than later because I hate having to hide this from everyone."

"Yeah, we probably should just get it over with."

"But what are we going to tell them? I mean, about us…if there is an us…"

"We should probably figure that out for ourselves first," Chandler said, but the doctor walking into the room once again cut them off. He leaned in closer to Monica, whispering, "But us or no us, I'll still be there."

~*~

"No, you have to add the words 'in bed' to the end of your fortune," Rachel explained, taking one of the fortune cookies after they'd all finished eating their Chinese take-out.

"Your success in life must be earned with earnest efforts in bed," Joey grinned, reading his fortune out loud, "Yeah, baby."

"But why do you add 'in bed?'" Ross looked at Rachel.

"For fun," Rachel stated the obvious.

"A good deed will lead to a fortunate happening in bed," Phoebe giggled.

"What?"

"I did a really good deed for Frank with the triplets, I must be about to have a **really** fortunate happening in bed," she grinned.

"Phoebs, fortunes are crap. And even if they weren't, **you** added the words 'in bed.' That's not even an actual part of the fortune," Ross said.

"Yuh-huh," Phoebe argued back.

Monica looked at Chandler, knowing that it was probably her chance to tell them since everyone was there. Chandler just nodded, so Monica stood up. "Um, I kinda have something to tell everyone," she said, unsuccessfully trying to hide the fact that she was nervous.

"Are you okay?" Ross asked with concern.

"Yeah, um, fine, I just," she paused. She'd rehearsed this in her head a million times. Of course, in her head, her only audience was herself. Now she had to tell actual people. "I-I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"What?"

"How?" Everyone spoke at the same time.

"Um, could you guys wait, cause I **know** you're going to have more to say after I'm done…" she trailed off.

"Who's the father?" Rachel asked impatiently after Monica hadn't said anything for a couple of minutes.

"Um, see, that's what you're probably going to have something to say about," Monica said, and then looked over to Chandler, everyone else's vision following hers. Chandler just half-smiled at them as Rachel and Phoebe gasped, and Joey's jaw dropped a few seconds later when he finally got it. Ross just looked back and forth from Chandler to Monica.

"You're not implying that…"

Chandler stood up, walking over to where Monica was standing. "Look, we know what you're all going to say…"

"Your kid's gonna be gorgeous," Phoebe stated, causing everyone to look at her in confusion.

"What?"

"I mean, the two of you?" she motioned to Chandler and Monica, "How could your kid **not** be gorgeous?"

Chandler looked down at Monica for a second and smiled. "Okay, so maybe we didn't know what **all** of you were going to say," he corrected himself.

"You knocked up my sister?" Ross stood up, moving toward Chandler, who moved closer to Monica.

"Look, Ross-"

"And when did this happen?" Ross continued to move toward Chandler, who continued to move closer to Monica.

"Um, it kind of happened in London," Monica said.

"In London?!" Ross yelled. "So you slept with my sister at my wedding?" he looked at Chandler, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Maybe we should have told everyone else and then told Ross separately," Chandler whispered to Monica.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last part," Ross took another step toward them. "So are you two together now?"

"See, that's the other thing," Monica started, "Not really. I mean, we're going to raise the baby together, but we're not together-together."

"So you knocked up my sister and you're not even going to be together?" Ross looked at Chandler, taking one last step toward him.

"Ross, it's not like that," Chandler moved so that he was directly behind Monica.

"And could you stop saying knocked up? It makes me feel so…dirty," Monica added.

"Well maybe you should've thought of that before you had a one-night stand," Ross snapped back.

"Y'know, everyone says **I'm** the one that gets more like Mom everyday, but you're acting a hell of a lot more like her right now than I ever do," Monica looked at him, hurt. "And maybe it wasn't just a one-night stand, ever think of that?" she added before storming off to her room.

Everyone turned and looked up at Ross, not believing that he was acting like that. After a couple of seconds, Chandler sighed, going over to Monica's room and walking in. 

"Mon," he said quietly as he opened the door. "Oh, Mon, don't cry," he walked over to her bed and sat down next to where she was laying down, face buried in her pillow. "Look, you can't listen to Ross right now; he's just really stressed out. He just got divorced, he lost his apartment, he lost his job…he's kind of bitter at the moment," he said quietly, gently rubbing her back until she rolled over to face him.

"Well he doesn't have to be like **that** about this," she wiped her eyes.

"He's just jealous of you."

"And what do I have that he could be jealous of?"

Chandler looked into her eyes, "Everything."

Monica couldn't help but smile. "You know, every once in a while, you know how to say all the right things."

"Well don't get too used to it, it probably won't last long," he returned her smile before leaning in to kiss her forehead and then her stomach. "C'mon," he stood up, holding his hand out to her. Monica just looked at him for a minute before taking his hand. That wasn't exactly the Chandler she was used to.

"Thanks," Monica smiled at him as he opened her door.

"That's what I'm here for."

Ross stood up from the couch as they walked into the room. "I am **so** sorry, Mon. I didn't mean that…I just…my life's kind of screwed up at the moment and I took it out on you."

"It's okay," Monica said quietly, walking over and sitting down in the chair, waiting for him to apologize to Chandler, too.

"So, um, how far along are you?" Phoebe asked, trying to break the tension in the room.

"Eight weeks," Monica answered, but then the room went back to silence.

Ross looked up at Monica who was sitting in the armchair, leaning back with her arms crossed across her chest, to Chandler, who was leaning against the arm of the chair. And all he could think of was how many times he's seen the two of them sitting there together. So Chandler slept with his sister and they were having a baby…there were so many guys worse than Chandler she could be having a kid with. And so they weren't actually going to be together…not every guy would have stayed. But Chandler was still there.

"Congratulations," Ross finally said, and both Monica and Chandler turned to him.

"What?"

"Congratulations," he smiled at them.

"Thank you," Monica smiled back.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem," Ross stood up. "Well, I'm gonna get going."

"See-ya."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Later," everyone said their good-byes, and Chandler just nodded to him with a smile, silently thanking him for his approval. He'd been worried about Ross's reaction to everything, more worried than about anyone else's.

Ross returned his nod, mouthing, 'Good luck,' before walking out the door.

Chandler sighed as soon as Ross walked out the door, moving off the arm of the chair and down next to Monica. "Wow, I'm so glad the hardest part of all of this is over," he sighed, causing him to get a look from the three girls. "What?"

Monica just shook her head, standing up and going over to the kitchen, Rachel and Phoebe following to try to get details about everything from her.

Chandler watched as Monica got up, following her with his eyes.

"So you slept with Monica," Joey grinned at Chandler, moving closer to him.

"Joe."

"Hey, it's not like I'm asking for details," he defended himself. "Well, actually I am," he paused, waiting for Chandler to respond. "So?"

Chandler just laughed, shaking his head.

Maybe everything had changed, but things were still the same.

To

Be

Continued…

I was gonna post this as two separate parts cuz it got pretty long …but I decided what the hell, I'll be nice and post it all at once cuz I've had a really good day…well, ignoring the precalc test I almost failed…but I can ignore that cuz I've had a really really really good day. And we play our rivals in football tonight and we're so gonna stomp them. And I'm gonna stop rambling…Please review, thanks so much : )


	5. It All Makes Perfect Sense

Simply Complicated~part 5

It All Makes Perfect Sense

Have you ever wondered who Frank was? Like if there was actually a person who was, quote-unquote, frank, so they decided to call it being frank? Cuz today my English teacher said "to be frank…" so I started thinking about that…yeah, I obviously pay attention in my classes, lol. Hey, I'm a writer, my mind wanders, I actually write more during the school year cuz I have all day to sit and think up things to write. So back to being frank…does anyone know the actual answer to that? Hmmm…just something to ponder. Ponder. Hm. That's a funny word. And that's something else to ponder, lol. So newayz…Oh, and you'll notice that each chapter of this skips ahead a little or else this fic would go on forever. So this would be about month or so after the last one. Okay… 

Monica looked at her watch. He was late. Very late. They were even running behind schedule, and he still wasn't there. She'd told him Tuesday at 3, and he'd said that he'd be there. And he wasn't. He'd **sworn** that he would be. And he wasn't.

She'd known that this was going to happen. After the past month, she'd come to think that maybe it wasn't, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Monica."

Monica stood up when her name was called, looking over to the door hoping that maybe he'd come at the last second. But as she followed the nurse back, her heart dropped at the realization that he'd really forgotten.

~*~

"Shit," Chandler said under his breath, looking at his watch as the elevator doors opened. He practically ran into the waiting room and over to the receptionist's desk. "Is Monica Gellar still here?" 

"No, I'm sorry, she just left," she smiled at him, recognizing the look of panic on his face.

"Damn it," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

A meeting at work had run later that it was supposed to so he hadn't been able to leave when he wanted to. And then traffic was…well, traffic was New York traffic, so now he'd ended up being really late.

"She'll forgive you," the receptionist smiled at him.

"Huh?" Chandler snapped out of it.

"Don't worry too much, she'll forgive you," she repeated. "Not that you'll want to make a habit of it."

"Right," Chandler forced a smile back, not believing her. "Thanks anyway," he added before walking out the door.

Chandler pressed the down arrow on the elevator and just sighed, having a feeling that he'd really screwed up this time.

~*~

Chandler slowly opened the door to Monica's apartment, not really wanting to have to face her, but knowing that he needed to.

"Monica?"

When no one answered, he walked over to her bedroom door about to knock, but stopping when he saw her. The door was partly opened, and he could see her through the crack. She was standing sideways next to the mirror, looking at her reflection. Chandler leaned against the doorframe, watching as she pulled her shirt tighter, trying to see if it was obvious that she was pregnant. She slowly lifted up her shirt, placing her hand on the bump that had started to show. 

Chandler watched, feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't noticed before that she had started showing. Granted, she hadn't been wearing clothes that would really show it, but he still felt that he should've realized it already.

Chandler stepped back, deciding to knock since she might be embarrassed if she knew that he'd been watching.

"Mon," he said softly, knocking on her door.

"Look, I really don't feel like talking to you right now, Chandler," Monica walked over to the door, opening it.

"Mon," he started anyway as she walked out of her room.

"You weren't there," Monica interrupted him, stopping and turning to face him. "You said you'd be there and you weren't."

"Look, Mon-"

"And don't make excuses, Chandler," Monica turned back around, walking toward the kitchen.

"Monica-"

"Either be there when you say you're going to be or don't tell me that you will be!" Monica turned once again to face him, "I'm perfectly capable of doing this by myself, I don't need you," she looked him in the eye.

"Mon, I'm sorry, I just-" he took a step toward her, but she cut him off yet again.

"Don't be sorry! Just either be there or don't, but don't lie to me!"

"Moni-"

"You have doubts about this? You have second thoughts? You really don't want to do this? Fine, just don't lie to me about it. Be there or don't. It's a simple decision, Chandler."

Chandler just looked back at her. If she wasn't going to let him speak or even listen to his side of it, that was fine with him. "Ya know what? Fine," he finally yelled back.

"Fine."

"See you later then," Chandler said angrily, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Monica sighed, collapsing onto the couch in tears. 

"Mon?" Rachel said quietly as she walked in. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, seeing her crying.

"He forgot. He could've said that he didn't want to go, but he just didn't show up," Monica sat up, wiping her eyes.

"Oh, Mon…"

"I just…I don't know if he's really serious about this," she paused. "I just…I guess I'm scared he's gonna freak out and leave or something…"

"Mon, he won't," Rachel reassured her, "trust me, he won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's Chandler, Mon. He loves you."

"What? Since when?" Monica's eyes went wide as Rachel realized how she'd probably interpret that.

"No, not he's **in** love with you," Rachel quickly corrected herself. "He loves you. If you can't see that you must be blind," she handed her a box of tissues.

"Thanks," Monica said, wiping her eyes.

"Just give him a chance, Mon," she smiled at her.

"I don't…I just…I mean," Monica trailed off, trying not to cry. "Hormones or something," she laughed, and Rachel laughed, too.

"You gonna be okay?" Rachel asked and Monica nodded. "Okay, then," she smiled at her once more before standing up and going to her room.

~*~

Chandler sighed after he slammed the door shut. She still doubted him. And it hurt that she still had that little faith in him. He'd done nothing but be there for her, he'd just screwed up once, and yet she still doubted him. 

Running his hand through his hair, Chandler sighed again. It was going to be an incredibly long six months. And at that thought, he realized how much he'd giver for a cigarette at the moment.

He started toward the stairs, mumbling hi to Rachel as she walked by. He went down the street to the convenience store on the corner, and just as he was heading to the checkout, something caught his eye. Chandler grinned, getting the perfect idea for how to show Monica that he was serious.

~*~

Monica woke up, blinking a few times as she sat up on the couch. She looked at a bag on the table, realizing that it hadn't been there before, so she picked it up. There was a note attached, so she unfolded it, but all it said was "Mon, Love, Chandler." Monica wrinkled her forehead, not really understanding, but as soon as she took out the content of the bag, it all made perfect sense.

She pulled a baby bib out of the bag, wanting to cry when she saw what it said:

My Daddy Loves Me

To

Be

Continued…

Please review and tell me if you're interested in seeing a next part anytime soon…ooh, that sounded like a threat. Kinda. Like a level one threat anyway, LOL…um, never mind that…Please review : )


	6. 1:00 AM

Simply Complicated~part 6

1:00 AM

Sometimes you hafta skip through the mall parking lot with your two best friends to your car, roll down the windows, crank up the old school, and sing along at the top of your lungs. Seriously. Best cure for a bad couple of weeks. So anywayz, thanks so much for all the reviews, you have no idea how much I appreciate it : ) And it's nice to know that people actually do read my ramblings known as AN's. Oh, and I lied. Not all the chapters are gonna skip that far ahead like I said they would cuz this takes place the same night as the last one. Okay. That's it. 

Monica lay awake, trying to decide whether or not to go talk to Chandler. She was planning on waiting till morning since it was pretty late, but she couldn't get to sleep. And she knew very well why not.

She felt guilty. Incredibly guilty. Maybe Chandler had really had a good reason for not being there, and she'd blown up at him for no reason. She'd yelled at him and hadn't even waited to hear him out, she just jumped to that conclusion, and she was beginning to realize just how wrong she'd been.

He had been, he **was** serious, and she knew that as well as anyone else. Sure, he'd freaked out initially, but since then, he'd really grown up and surprised her. And yet she'd still doubted him. And knowing Chandler, it was probably killing him to know that she still doubted him.

But she didn't.

And any doubt she had ever had had been erased when she'd read the words "My Daddy Loves Me." It may have been a small gesture, but Monica had understood exactly what she was supposed to from it.

There was no reason to doubt him.

And now she couldn't get to sleep. She had too much of a guilty conscience than would allow her to go to sleep. Monica fought with herself, trying to decide if she really wanted to get up and go apologize to Chandler at one in the morning.

Monica couldn't help but smile, remembering a night not long after London that she had gone over to Chandler's because she couldn't sleep. In London, they'd agreed that it would stay in London, that it wouldn't happen in New York. But then it did once. Just once at first though, but the next night, she hadn't been able to sleep. When she'd gone over to Chandler's, he'd been awake, too. All she'd had to say was 'I couldn't sleep,' and he'd held her all night, no questions asked. He didn't ask what that meant or assume that she'd wanted anything more; he'd just held her all night. And that had been the beginning.

Monica rolled over in bed, burying her face in her pillow as she once more willed sleep to come…

~*~

Chandler rolled over, not able to sleep. He couldn't get to sleep not knowing if Monica was still mad at him or not. He hoped that she'd understood why he'd given her the bib. But what if she hadn't even seen the bag? If she hadn't, she'd definitely still be mad at him. Even if he hadn't meant to, he'd still hurt her, and he hated being the cause of her pain.

Chandler sighed as he rolled over again, wondering if he should apologize. Maybe she had a reason to be mad. He **hadn't** been there. Yeah, he'd had a reason that he wasn't, but he still hadn't been there when he said that he would. And though Monica had jumped to a huge conclusion about it, he did understand where she was coming from. 

But then again, she **had** jumped to a conclusion pretty quickly, not even willing to hear his side of it.

"Oh my god," Chandler mumbled into his pillow, wishing the arguing in his head would stop. "Should I just go apologize? I mean, it's one in the morning, what am I supposed to do?" he paused. "And now I'm talking to myself. She's driven me to insanity…"

Chandler finally decided to get up and at least go see if Monica was awake. If she was, he'd apologize. If she wasn't, he'd go back in the morning and could at least go to bed knowing that he'd made an attempt to apologize.

Chandler gasped, the door opening as he reached to open it.

Monica almost screamed, opening the door to see someone standing there, but then realizing that it was Chandler.

"Look, Mon, I'm so sorry, I-" Chandler started, but Monica stopped him, holding her finger up to his lips. Chandler just looked at her, knowing that she'd already forgiven him by the look in her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," Monica finally whispered.

Chandler smiled, remembering the last time she had said that. He closed the door behind her, taking her hand and leading her to his room. He crawled into bed, pulling her into his arms as he lay down. 

Closing his eyes tight, Chandler immediately realized how bad of an idea that had been. And he hadn't realized it until she was in his arms, but when she was, he realized just how much he'd missed that feeling.

Monica moved closer, closing her eyes as she sighed deeply. She'd forgotten how much she missed being in his arms.

Chandler tried not to flinch and move away as she moved closer, fighting every urge he had. Because what he really wanted to do was the exact opposite of flinch and move away, and being that close made it hard not to.

He finally settled for kissing her hair, leaning his forehead against the back of her head as he tightened his arms around her, laying one hand on her stomach as Monica intertwed his fingers with her own.

To

Be

Continued…

I have only one thing to say…Happy birthday to me!!! :-D I am so 16 today, a woo-hoo!!! I now have a driver's license…and a car : ) And I don't care if this part wasn't all that great, today's my birthday, tonight's our homecoming game, tomorrow's homecoming,…so I'm happy : ) but please review…as a birthday present??? Thanks bunches : ) 


	7. What Makes You So Sure

Simply Complicated~part 7

What Makes You So Sure

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for all of the reviews and happy birthday wishes : ) You people are the best!!! And know what? It's snowing. Actually, it's sleeting, but it snowed for the past two days. Sigh. It's only October, it's not supposed to snow yet. Hmpf. So we're reading _The Crucible_ in English class and I was reading Proctor's part and I was supposed to say, "God damns liars." Well, um, it didn't quite come out right and I got frustrated and it eventually came out "God damn liars!!!" My class found it quite amusing…and actually, my teacher did, too. Um, there wasn't really a point in telling you that…just thought I'd share my life with you : ) awww, doesn't that make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? I know it does...come on, admit it : ) Ha, told you ; )

"Karli."

"Miranda."

"Grace."

"Elizabeth."

"Anna."

"Jessica."

"Bayley."

"Bayley Bing?" Chandler looked at her.

"And who says it's gonna be Bing?" Monica replied.

"Well…why not?"

"Do you have to do anything? I don't think so."

"Well if it weren't for me you wouldn't be having the baby, so…"

"Thanks, I'll remember that **you** said that and not me when I'm in labor," she paused. "And it's gonna be Gellar."

"Or Bing."

"Gellar."

"Bing."

"Gellar."

"Bing."

"Gellar-Bing?"

"Why not Bing-Gellar?"

"Because the other way sounds better."

"But the other way would be alphabetical so it wouldn't be like we were putting either name first for a reason."

"Wow, you've really convinced me," Monica paused, "that you're a good bullshitter."

"Hey, I try," he shrugged. "So Bing-Gellar?"

"Do you want your name second or not at all?"

"And why do you get to decide?"

"Because…" Monica trailed off. "Because," she repeated firmly.

Chandler sighed, "Let's think about last names later. Back to first names."

"Okay, so what about for a boy?"

"Ashton."

"Michael."

"Joshua."

"Blake."

"And once again I bring up the Blake Bing factor."

"And once again I say don't be so sure," she paused. "And why not have the first and last name start with the same letter?"

"It can start with the same letter it just sounds weird because it's the same number of syllables," he paused, "And nothing really goes with Bing."

"So make it Gellar and all of our problems will be solved," Monica grinned.

Chandler sighed. "How about Ryan?"

"Why would the last name be Ryan?"

Chandler laughed, "No, first name."

"Um, I knew that," Monica laughed, embarrassed. "Actually, I like Ryan."

"So, Ryan if it's a boy?"

"Yep," Monica smiled.

"That was way too easy."

"Yeah it was. But I'm still sticking to my theory that it's gonna be a girl even if Phoebe said it's gonna be a boy."

"So, girls' names…"

~*~

"He shoots and," Chandler paused, throwing the waded up paper across the room into the garbage can, but missing completely, "and he misses." He paused, crumpling up another piece of paper off of his desk. "He goes for the rebound shot, and-" he was cut off by his secretary buzzing him on the intercom.

"Mr. Bing?"

"Yep?"

"Monica's here, want me to send her in?"

"Yeah, go ahead," he said, shooting his last piece of paper, making it into the trashcan just as Monica walked in.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks," he grinned, but then started panicking, wondering why she was there in the middle of the day. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Why aren't you at work?" he ran all the questions together in one sentence. 

"Um, nothing, I'm fine, the baby's fine, and it's Wednesday."

"And you don't work on Wednesdays," he paused. "So why are you here?"

"Come here," Monica motioned to him, so he stood up, walking over to her. She took his hand, placing it on her stomach.

"Whoa, can you feel that?" Chandler said, and Monica just looked at him. "Right, stupid question," he smiled. "So how long's that been going on?"

"Since this morning right after everyone left," she grinned at him. "I was going to wait and just tell you tonight, but I got excited, and today's my day off, so I had nothing to do, so," she shrugged. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," he returned her smile. "I mean, as you can tell I've had a very productive day," he motioned to the balls of wadded up paper scattered in the floor surrounding the trashcan.

"Right," she laughed. "Hey, you did improve, you made that last shot. That's some-what productive."

"Very true," Chandler laughed.

"Well, I'd better go and let you get back to your, um, work."

"Yeah, probably."

"See ya later, then."

"Bye, Mon," he said, grinning as the baby kicked again with his hand on her stomach. "And bye to you, too."

"Bye," Monica smiled back, turning to leave. "Oh, do you have a piece of paper?" 

"Yeah, sure," he handed her a sheet of paper off of his desk, "Why?"

Monica crumpled the paper up, shooting it into the thrash can, making it in on her first attempt.

"Show of," Chandler mumbled.

"Bye," Monica laughed, walking away

"Bye, Mon."

"You do know that you're aiming for that black cylinder with the trash inside of it and not the floor in front of it, right?"

"Bye, Mon," Chandler repeated.

"Just checkin'."

"Bye, Mo-"

"I know, bye Mon, I'm leaving," Monica grinned at him before walking out the door.

Chandler sighed with content, sinking down into his chair as he grabbed another piece of paper, crumpling it up and shooting, once again missing.

"Damn paper balls," he mumbled, turning to his computer in defeat, but then smiling to himself. He might have the worst aim in the world, but at the moment, his life was better than it ever had been before.

To

Be

Continued…

Yeah, I know that didn't have much plot, just kinda a space filler. And it was kinda short, but I'm really tired and I wanna go to bed, so sorry 'bout that. But please review, you people are my reason for living. Well, maybe not living, maybe more like writing…eh, same difference : )


	8. Grape Jelly and Jealousy

Simply Complicated~part 8

Grape Jelly and Jealousy

Hey, thanks so much for all the great reviews! I know it gets redundant when I say that every time, but it's just cuz I appreciate the feedback : ) So we went skating today for gym and I haven't been roller skating in…god knows how long. So, guess who was the first person out of 50 people to fall. Yep, I claim that title…there was pointing and laughing and applause…but then everyone else started falling and ya know what? *They* didn't get applause. So ha. But newayz, I've had an incredibly stressful couple of weeks…and I seriously need a break from...well, from life, pretty much, so I'll write. And I'm gonna dedicate this part to Mindy for listening to me freak out and rant and stuff every time I'm freaked out or am scared to death or have a bad day or whatever. Thanks. : )

"I'm fat," Monica sighed, sitting down on the couch at Central Perk. 

"No you're not, you're beautiful," Chandler answered without even looking up from reading the paper. Joey looked at him, surprised that that had become his natural reaction.

"But I'm fat."

"No, and you're pregnant."

"And fat."

Chandler just sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to stop arguing.

Monica looked at Chandler expectantly. "Aren't you going to argue back?" she asked after a couple of minutes.

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"Am I gonna win?"

"No," Monica answered, and Chandler made a motion saying that was his point. Chandler picked up his coffee cup, taking a drink, and Monica sighed loudly. "So you're saying you think I'm fat, then."

"No! Whe-how did I say that?"

"It's not what you said, it's what you didn't say," Monica leaned back, crossing her arms against her chest. Joey watched in amusement, trying hard not to laugh.

Chandler sighed. "You're not fat," he finally said, and interrupted Monica as she was about to argue back. "No." Monica tried to argue back again, but he once again cut her off, "no."

Monica leaned back into the couch, once again crossing her arms in frustration. Chandler stifled a laugh, giving her about 30 seconds before she started arguing again.

"Well, I gotta go," he looked down at his watch before standing up. "See you guys later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Monica watched him walk out the door before turning to Joey. "Where does he have to go?"

Joey shrugged, "How should I know?"

Monica paused a moment, not wanting to ask, but finally giving in. "Does he have a date?" she finally asked, playing with the edge of her shirt to avoid eye contact.

"Not that I know of," Joey picked up the newspaper that Chandler had been reading. "And if he did, wouldn't he tell you?" Monica shrugged. "Mon, he would. And I don't think that he does, anyway," Joey smiled at her, realizing something. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" Monica said defensively. "Well, um, I uh, I gotta go."

"Are you gonna go see where Chandler went?"

"No! I mean, I um, I have to, uh, grocery shopping," she finally said before getting up.

"Bye," Joey laughed, watching her leave. She was jealous at the thought that Chandler might, just **might** have a date. "Hey Phoebs," he smiled at Phoebe, who had walked in as Monica was walking out.

"Hey. What was that about?" she motioned to the door, referring to Monica.

"Oh, she thinks that Chandler might have a date and she's jealous."

"Does he?"

"I doubt it. I mean, he obviously still feels something for Monica. And after that, she must, too. I don't see why he doesn't just say anything to her about it so they can get back together because they obviously belong together," Joey said, and Phoebe just looked at him in amazement. "What?"

"Wow, that's deep, Joe."

"Yeah. And besides, I don't know what guy in their right mind wouldn't go for Monica if they had the chance. I mean, she is **hot**."

"Just like lightning," Phoebe mumbled, "One brilliant flash and then it's all gone." (LOL, my science teacher in 8th grade used to say that about this kid in my class…)

"What?" he looked at her.

"Um, brilliant plan!"

"What is?"

"Well, you should know, you were just telling me."

"I was?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember?"

"No," he frowned. "I must be hungry…I haven't eaten for awhile."

"Oh. Well let me know if you remember," she sat back, grabbing the newspaper out of his hands and leaving him confused.

~*~

Monica fumbled with the doorknob, trying to open it without dropping anything out of any of the sacks she was carrying. She'd actually gone to the store like she told Joey, knowing that if she went home and found out that Chandler **did** have a date that it'd kill her.

"Hey," Chandler opened the door for her.

"Hey," Monica smiled, relieved that he didn't have a date.

"I was thinking that you'd follow me back up here and keep arguing. I was starting to wonder where you were."

"Grocery store," she said, setting the bags down on the table.

"Did you carry all of that all the way back here?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I carried it all the way out of the store, around the corner, and into our building," she replied, starting to unload the contents of the bags.

"I can get that stuff," he grabbed a few things from her.

"That doesn't go there," she said as he put a cereal box in the wrong place.

"Where does it go?"

"Second shelf," he moved it. "Second shelf on the right," she corrected him, so he moved it again.

Monica sighed, picking up a gallon of milk.

"You carried **that** all the way home?"

"Yep. Just as far as everything else."

"You really shouldn't carry heavy stuff," he took it from her, going over to the refrigerator. 

Monica sighed, watching him try to find a place to put it. "Top shelf behind the eggs."

"Right," he set it down there before turning around.

"I think I can get the rest myself," Monica said, but Chandler either ignored her or chose not to respond.

"Where does this go?"

"Oh my god, I don't think I can take three more months of this!"

"Of what?" Chandler looked at her, confused.

"Do you just not listen when I speak?"

"I listen!"

"Well I just said that I could get the rest myself and you completely ignored me!"

"I was just trying to help!" 

"Well you trying to help just makes it more work!"

"Well, if you weren't so goddamn anal-retentive about everything it wouldn't be!"

"Well, excuse me for caring about things!"

"And when did I say that I don't?"

"You know what your problem is?" 

"I suppose that even if I say yes, you're still gonna tell me…"

"That, Chandler, **that** is your problem. You're too immature. Everything wouldn't be so much more work if you weren't so immature."

Chandler just looked at her for a second before putting the cans he'd picked up back down. "Fine, do it yourself," he said quietly before walking out, letting the door slam behind him. 

Monica flinched at the sound of the door slamming, closing her eyes as she unconsciously moved her hand to her stomach.

Chandler sighed as soon as the door slammed shut, trying to decide whether or not to go back in. He finally walked away, deciding to give both of them time to cool off before he went back to talk to her.

~*~

Chandler slowly opened the door, but Monica wasn't there anyway. He sighed, looking up at her closed bedroom door. He finally decided to sit and wait for her to come out. She had to come out eventually, and he'd apologize to her about earlier when she did. Chandler flipped on the TV, glancing once more at Monica's door before trying to find something to watch.

Two hours later, Monica finally came out, slowly opening her bedroom door. Chandler looked up at her, his eyes following her as she sat down in the chair. They sat in awkward silence for a couple of minutes, until Chandler finally broke it.

"Mon?" Monica looked up at him, but still didn't say anything. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I just…I'm sorry."

"Me, too," she smiled slightly at him. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Why, are you?"

"Yeah," she stood up slowly.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Chandler offered.

"No thanks, I was just going to make a sandwich," she opened the refrigerator, looking for a few seconds. "Crap."

"What?"

"I didn't get grape jelly and I really have this craving for a grape jelly and pickle sandwich," she sighed, digging around in the fridge.

Chandler made a face at the thought of that. "Um, I could run out and get you some," he finally offered meekly, not sure if he should offer to do anything else for her or not.

"Um, could you?" Monica asked just as meekly as Chandler had, closing the refrigerator door.

"Yep, no problem," he smiled, standing up and going to leave.

"Um, Chandler?" Monica said, so Chandler turned back around after opening the door. "Look, I'm sorry that I've been such a pain in the ass and that you have to put up with it…and just…I…well, thank you."

"Hey, I don't **have** to, I **want** to," he smiled at her. "And you're more than welcome." Monica smiled back, and they just stood for a few minutes, staring back at each other.

"Grape jelly," Monica finally said, bringing both of them back to reality.

"Right, grape jelly," Chandler repeated, smiling at her once more before turning to leave.

To

Be

Continued…


	9. Yeah, Perfect

Simply Complicated~part 9

Yeah, Perfect

*I* thought that ending the last one where I did made sense…ya know, they had a fight, they made up…I was being nice and not leaving it as a cliffhanger. But I guess some of you people disagree, sorry : ) But thanks for the reviews anyway. This part skips ahead quite a bit cuz, well, cuz I feel like having it skip ahead a bit and I'm the one writing it. I actually have the whole rest of this fic written (4 more parts and an epilogue), and by written I mean pen and paper, so whenever I get the rest posted depends on when I have time if my stupid little brother isn't on the computer cuz my computer monitor has issues. Hey, who knew that if a monitor fell off of a desk it would no longer work?

"No, not there, over **there**," Monica sighed, and Chandler and Joey moved the crib to the spot that she had pointed to. "Actually, move it back to where it was," she changed her mind. The two guys just looked at each other, but did as they were told. "Perfect," she smiled, looking around the finished nursery that had formerly been Rachel's room. Rachel had offered to move out and move in with Phoebe to give them another room and some privacy.

"Can I go now?" Joey whined, "I have a date in like half an hour."

"Yep, thanks, Joe," Monica smiled at him.

"No problem," he returned the smile, quickly leaving before she could make him move anything else. Every single piece of furniture in the room had been moved and removed (um, as in moved again, not as in taken away…) what seemed like a million times, and he wasn't about to stay so that she could make it a million and one.

Monica made her way over to the rocking chair and slowly lowered herself down into it, resting her hand on her now very swollen abdomen. Chandler followed her with his eyes before looking around the room. They had painted it yellow because they'd decided not to find out the sex of the baby and yellow could go either way, and there were stuffed animals and some clothes from the baby shower that Phoebe and Rachel had thrown her a few days earlier. As he looked back to Monica, he realized that she had been watching him. She smiled when he met her eye, and all Chandler could think was that her word to describe it was the only word that fit.

Perfect.

~*~

"So you're just gonna sleep on my couch," Monica looked at Chandler who nodded before setting his pillow down.

"Yeah. I mean, what if you go into labor in the middle of the night or something else happens and you're all alone?"

"Then you're just right across the hall."

"Yeah, but still."

"Fine," Monica paused. "So you're just going to stay here until the baby's born?"

Chandler paused for a minute before answering, trying to think of how to tell her what he'd been thinking about. "Well, um, I was thinking, and…If I'm not here, I'm gonna miss out on so much, even if I'm just right across the hall. I mean, it sounds stupid, but…I don't want to miss out on like the 3 AM feedings and stuff. And I don't want you to have to do it alone."

"So why didn't you say anything before? You could've just moved into Rachel's room and we could've put the baby in my room."

"Why your room?"

"Why not?"

"Because then you're closer."

"Well right now you're gonna be on the couch. You'll be closer."

"Are you mocking me?" Chandler crossed his arms.

"No, I am so **not** mocking you," Monica said before sighing. "Look, after the first month or so, why don't we just do like a few days here, a few days with you."

"Because I don't want that and I don't want to do that to a kid."

"So, what Chandler, are you just going to spend the next 18 years living on my couch?"

"Well, no, I just planned on sleeping there."

"Chandler."

"Yeah, Mon, you're right. You caught me. My intent is to spend the next 18 years on your couch," he deadpanned.

"So did you ever plan on telling me all this, or…"

"I don't know, I just kinda assumed…"

"So you weren't ever going to tell me?" 

"No, I just figured that you'd figure it out when I stopped going home."

"Well, aren't you especially funny tonight. I can be funny, too. What if I don't want you to stay here," she challenged, crossing her arms across her chest.

Chandler just looked at her for a second before looking down, shaking his head. "Fine, be alone," he grabbed his pillow and blanket before walking out the door.

To

Be

Continued…

Yeah, sorry that was incredibly short…but please review, thanks : )


	10. Faith

Simply Complicated~part 10

Faith

Wow, my first fic with chapters that go into double digits…wow. LOL, that's such a great word. Wow. It can describe virtually anything. I mean, someone says something really stupid…wow. Some really hot guy walks by…wow. Someone doesn't understand the fable you're reading in French so your teacher has to draw pictures to illustrate it for her…wow. See? A very versatile word. And it's so simple…wow. Oh, and useless fact of the day…did you know that there's actually some chemical in turkey that makes you sleepy? And did you know that my geography teacher somehow connected that fact and the kid in my best friend's English class who looks just like Luke Perry into a single sentence? Wow…lol, last time I say that, sorry ;)

Chandler sighed, not even attempting to listen to Doug or pay any attention to what was being said in the meeting. He felt guilty about the night before, and he hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Monica that morning because he had an early meeting…which was why he really should be paying attention.

"Um, sorry to interrupt," Chandler looked up as his secretary walked in, "but Chandler, Monica's in labor."

"What? N-now?" Chandler jumped up out of his chair.

"Yeah, they're on the way to the hospital."

Chandler headed toward the door before remembering that he was in the middle of something and turned to face Doug.

"Go ahead," he smiled at him, so Chandler turned back around. "And Bing?"

"Yeah?" he turned back to face him.

"Congrat's, kid," he smiled.

"Thank you, sir," Chandler returned the smile before running out the door.

~*~

"Where's Chandler?" Monica whined, looking up at Rachel.

"He's on his way, honey," she reassured her by stroking her hair.

"But we had a fight last night. What if he's still mad and doesn't come?"

"Mon, he wouldn't not come for the world. Whatever you had a fight about is probably completely forgotten."

"But he didn't even come over this morning."

"Well his secretary said that he was in a meeting when I called, so he probably just left early for that."

"But what if-" Monica was cut off when another contraction hit, so she grabbed onto Rachel's hand. "I want Chandler."

"I know, honey, he's on his way," Rachel said just as Chandler came through the door. "Told you," she smiled at her before getting up and walking toward the door.

"Hey," Chandler smiled, kissing Monica on the forehead.

"I thought you weren't gonna come."

"Why wouldn't I come?"

"Last night…we had a fight."

Chandler laughed, taking her hand. "Mon, it was just a stupid fight, we've had a million fights. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Monica smiled, squeezing his hand as the doctor walked in to check on her.

"So, um, how much longer is it going to be?" Chandler asked.

"It could be an hour, it could be 12," he explained, "but she's progressing nicely. She's dilated about six centimeters, would you like to see?"

"Not unless you want me unconscious," Chandler made a face, causing the doctor to laugh.

"Okay, well, I'll be back again in a little while," he smiled before leaving.

"So how long has it been so far?" Chandler asked, realizing that he didn't know that.

"Um, since last night."

"Since last night?!"

"Yeah, I just thought that it was something I ate, but then my water broke this morning, so…"

Chandler nodded as Monica squeezed his hand hard. He looked down at her, gently rubbing her back as she had another contraction.

~*~

"This is it, Monica," the doctor said, "Are you ready to start pushing next time?"

"No…No, make it stop, Chandler," she grabbed onto his arm.

"I'm sorry, babe, I can't."

"Well I want the drugs now."

"It's too late."

"Damnit, why do they always tell you to say no to drugs when you're a kid? Always say yes to drugs, they should teach that! They-" (that's Ben-worthy, lol…Ben knows what I mean…nevermind to the rest of the world…) she stopped suddenly, squeezing onto Chandler's forearm.

"Ahh, squeeze my hand, not my arm."

"I'm sorry, I seem to remember you saying that I wouldn't be having a baby if not for you, so I have to endure pain, you have to endure pain."

"Okay, Monica, you need to push."

Chandler rubbed her back, letting her continue to squeeze onto his arm until she leaned back into the bed.

"I can't, I can't do it anymore," she shook her head.

"I can see the head, just one more big push."

"But I can't," she shook her head.

"Yes, you can, Mon, you-"

"What the hell do either of you know, you're both men, men know nothing of a pain like this," Monica said before leaning forward.

"Okay, on the count of three, Monica. One, two, three…"

Monica pushed, squeezing Chandler's hand until he seriously thought it would break, but just as it got to the point of crushing bone, they heard crying.

"Congratulations, Mom and Dad, it's a girl."

Monica leaned back, breathing heavily. 

"You're amazing, you know that?" Chandler whispered into her ear before kissing her forehead.

Monica smiled back, "Yeah, I know."

Chandler laughed, walking over and taking the baby as the doctor handed her to him. He looked down at her in amazement, walking back over to Monica and handing her the baby. She wordlessly took her, the same look of awe on her face.

Chandler finally leaned down, kissing Monica on the lips passionately, not able to help himself. When he pulled back, he leaned down, kissing the baby on the top of her head.

"Let the record show that Phoebe was right about one thing," Chandler finally said softly after they'd been left alone with her, still looking down at the baby in Monica's arms.

"What?" Monica just looked at him.

"You and me do make a beautiful baby together," he looked up, smiling at her.

"Yeah, we do," Monica smiled back. "So did we ever agree on a name?"

"I liked Melia," Chandler suggested. (okay-people tend to pronounce this wrong…it's muh-*lee*-uh…)

"Melia," she looked down at her, "That fits."

"Can I?" Chandler asked, so she handed him the baby. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both staring down at their daughter.

"Do you ever have doubts?" Monica finally asked.

"About what?"

"About if this is all going to work out?"

Chandler looked down at the baby in his arms, letting her attempt to grab onto his finger with her tiny hands. He smiled, looking back up at Monica. "No. I mean, I just figure my life's been shitty up to this point in time, this has to be the thing that goes right. I mean, God owes me."

"But how can you be so sure that this is that thing?"

Chandler looked down at his daughter, still amazed that that was her title to him. "Ah, it's called faith."

"Huh, faith," Monica repeated. "I like that."

"What?"

"Melia Faith."

"Melia Faith Gellar."

"Melia Faith Bing," Monica looked up at him.

"Really?" he grinned, and Monica just nodded. Chandler handed her back to Monica, kissing the baby on the forehead before kissing Monica again.

"Sorry," he said, slightly embarrassed that the kiss had lasted longer than he'd intended it to.

"Hey, I kissed back," Monica smiled at him.

"And that's the other reason I know it's all going to work out," he smiled back, causing Monica's smile to get even bigger.

"If you don't stop there people are going to accuse you of being a softy."

"Our secret," he whispered, gently brushing his lips against hers as the door opened.

"Can we come in?" Ross asked, and Monica nodded, motioning for them to come in.

"Oh my god, you guys, she's beautiful," Phoebe said as they all gathered around her bed.

"Everyone," Monica started, "we'd like to introduce you all to Melia Faith Bing," she smiled.

"Can I?" Ross asked, so Monica handed her to him.

Monica leaned back against Chandler, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked at the others who were all ooh-ing and awww-ing over the baby before looking up at Chandler, smiling when she realized that he was looking at her, too. "Your secret's safe with me, Bing."

To

Be

Continued…

I'll post the next part as soon as I get inspiration to type it up ::cough::reviews::cough : ) 


	11. Lullaby

Simply Complicated~part 11

Lullaby

Thanks so much for all the reviews : ) So, I've decided that for Christmas, all of my friends get hugs. No presents, just hugs. Cuz I have no job and it's impossible to get a job cuz they want you to have experience but to get experience, you have to have a job!!! GRRR!!! Yes, one of life's many cruelties : ( and I no longer have anyone to baby-sit either cuz everyone I used to baby-sit for is older and doesn't need to be babysat anymore. So newayz, I think that hugs make great presents, what about you? Okay, so here's the next part…nothing really happens, it's just to keep moving forward in time…

"You couldn't have waited ten more seconds," Chandler grumbled, making a face and causing Monica to laugh even harder, but off of his look, she tried to stop.

"Sorry," Monica stifled her laughter. "And Melia's sorry, too. She really didn't mean to pee on you," she added, fastening her diaper before picking her up. "But c'mon, it is kind of funny."

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled, pulling his shirt off over his head. 

"You know if that happened to me you'd be laughing," she smiled at him, setting Melia in her crib.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Bad liars shouldn't lie," she smiled, and Chandler just made another face at her before throwing his shirt at her as they left the room.

"Maybe it'd be funny if I'd slept at all in the past week," he said as he walked over to the couch, collapsing down onto it and burying his head in his pillow.

"Well I haven't slept in a week either and I think it's hilarious," Monica just looked at him. "Aren't you even going to go get another shirt?" she asked after he didn't respond.

"Why bother?" his reply was muffled into the pillow.

Monica just laughed, turning to go to her room, "Good night, Chandler."

"Night, Mon."

~*~

Monica groaned, hearing the sound of Melia crying. She looked at the clock before closing her eyes again. It'd only been an hour; she couldn't be hungry again. Monica moved to get up, but stopped when she heard Chandler go in there.

Chandler groaned, waking up once more to the sound of Melia crying. He looked up at the clock. It'd only been an hour; she couldn't be hungry again. He finally sighed, getting up. He'd wanted this.

"Hey, what's wrong," Chandler whispered, picking the baby up out of the crib. He sat down in the rocking chair next to her crib, hoping that she'd at least quiet down a little if he rocked her, but after a few minutes realized that he had no such luck. "C'mon, Melia, it's late," he said softly, trying not to yawn again. He just looked at her, finally deciding to try to sing her to sleep.

__

Hush my love now don't you cry

Everything will be all right

Close your eyes and drift in dream

Rest in peaceful sleep

Oh my love, in my arms tight

Everyday you give me life

As I drift off to your world 

Will rest in peaceful sleep

Melia eventually stopped crying, her eyes concentrating on his, but stubbornly refusing to shut. She finally closed her eyes, and Chandler smiled. So that was all it took to get her to stop crying.

Chandler stood up, looking up at Monica who was standing in the doorway. He met her gaze for a few seconds before looking back down at the baby in his arms, gently placing her back in her crib, being careful not to wake her up again.

"Creed?" Monica asked, whispering as they walked out of the nursery.

Chandler shrugged, "I don't know any actual lullabies…"

Monica smiled, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn.

"Hey, go back to bed."

"She's just gonna wake up in a couple of hours and want to be fed again," Monica yawned again.

"But that's still an hour or so of sleep," Monica yawning caused Chandler to yawn.

Monica laughed, "Sorry," she turned to go back to her room as Chandler lay back down on the couch. "Um, Chandler?"

"Hm?"

"You have a nice voice," she said, slightly embarrassed. "I've never really heard you sing before."

"Thank you," he smiled back. "Good night."

"Good night, Chandler," she said as she yawned again, which caused Chandler to yawn also, making both of them laugh, and a few seconds later, Melia started to cry.

"You gonna get her?" Chandler asked, and Monica just nodded. "Then good night," he pulled his pillow over his head, trying to muffle the noise in hopes that he'd at least get another couple of hours of sleep before morning.

To

Be

Continued…

The song is "Lullaby" by Creed…well, except that I took the chorus out cuz I don't like the chorus, but it's a pretty song other than that : ) Please review…only two more parts to go…


	12. Funny How Life Happens

Simply Complicated~part 12

Funny How Life Happens

Hey all : ) thanks so much for all the great reviews and for agreeing with me that hugs are great presents. And catnamedzane thanks for the poem, I'll use that : ) I hope all of your thanksgivings/just-another-thursdays-cuz-you-don't-live-in-the-U.S. were great. Mine was as okay as a nine hour drive with a younger brother and then a four-day weekend with relatives followed by another nine hour drive can be…Though I did find out that I got my grandma hooked on friends the last time she was here and now she's like "I finally start watching it and now it's all gonna end!" lol, it's pretty funny. But enough of my rambling, here we go…

"Daddy's here, don't cry," Chandler said, lifting Melia out of her crib. "It's okay." He tried to keep gently bouncing her to keep her from crying as he walked into the kitchen to warm up a bottle. "Shh, I'm hurrying," he whispered, but sighed when he looked in the refrigerator and realized that there weren't any bottles left. "Looks like your mom's gonna have to get up," he looked down at her, letting her suck on his finger as she continued to whimper.

Chandler opened Monica's door slowly. "Mon?" He walked over to her bed. "Monica."

"Hmm," she answered, not fully awake.

"Um, there's no more bottles and she'd like to make a complaint about that," he sat down beside her on the bed as Monica sat up, handing her the baby.

"Daddy's finger doesn't cut it?" Monica asked as she took Melia from him.

"Not for long," he yawned, leaning back against the pillows. He turned his head, watching as Monica fed their daughter. It had taken him about two minutes into the first time that she had breastfed her to realize that everything Ross had said after Ben was born was true. He'd immediately realized why Ross has said that it wasn't gross, but beautiful. Chandler smiled, almost laughing out loud wondering when he'd become such a grown-up.

Monica was very aware of the fact that Chandler was watching her. At first it had seemed a little weird, but she'd quickly gotten over that. Not that she wanted to whole world watching, but Chandler was okay.

When Melia was done, Monica looked over at Chandler, smiling when she saw that he had fallen asleep. She stood up slowly, not wanting to disturb Melia, who was starting to go back to sleep after being burped, or wake up Chandler.

Monica came back in the room after putting Melia back to bed, crawling into bed next to Chandler and pulling the covers up, hoping that there'd be the small chance that she'd get a few more hours of sleep before morning.

~*~

"No one here up yet?" Joey asked, walking into Monica's apartment to find Phoebe, Ross, and Rachel at the table eating breakfast.

"You mean Chandler's not over there taking a shower or something?" Rachel asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I don't think he's here either," she motioned to the blankets waded up on the couch.

"Where'd he go?"

"Would we be asking if we knew?" Rachel just looked at him.

"Well Monica's probably not here either then. Melia probably just got them up early and they went somewhere," he sat down at the table, taking a handful of cereal out of the box on the table.

"Where would they go on a Saturday morning?"

"Breakfast," Joey grinned, taking a second handful of cereal.

"Well I'm gonna go see if Monica's here," Rachel stood up, going over to Monica's room and slowly opening the door, trying to be quiet in case she was still asleep. Rachel grinned, seeing the answer to her question. That was the way it was supposed to be.

"What?" Ross asked when she came back to the kitchen.

"They're here."

"They as in Monica and Melia, or…"

"They as in Monica and Chandler, so I'd assume that would mean Melia, too," Rachel sat down.

"Well what's he doing in there?" Ross asked, trying to sound casual about it.

"Ross, let it go."

"But why's he sleeping with her?"

"You do realize that they have had sex before, Ross. I'd say the baby in the next room is proof of that if you don't."

"But-"

"Ross, they have a kid together. If they can make this work any way they can, just let them. Let it happen," Rachel said, and Ross finally sighed, realizing her point.

"Fine."

~*~

"You awake?" Monica asked, not moving from her position in Chandler's arms, not caring to ever move.

"Mmm-hmm," he mumbled, "What time is it?"

"7:48."

"Wow, over four hours of sleep…that's gotta be a record," he continued to mumble into her hair.

Monica moved to get up causing Chandler to moan in protest. Monica just laughed, rolling over so that she was facing him. "Morning," she smiled, realizing that it'd been a long time since she'd woken up in his arms, always forgetting just how right it felt when she did. And that might have been what scared her the most. Just how right it felt.

"Morning," Chandler smiled back. "I guess we probably should get up," he said, not meaning a word of it, but as if on cue, Melia started to cry, and they both just laughed.

Monica stood up, "You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Nah, I'll get up, just give me a minute," he yawned, watching her walk out the door.

"Good morning," Chandler was greeted by the other four as soon as he walked out of Monica's room, all of them looking at him, hoping that he'd explain whatever had happened the night before.

"Morning," he replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"So…did ya get lucky last night?" Joey grinned at him.

"Joey!"

"Joe!" Both girls hit him on the back of the head.

"Yep, real lucky," he smiled back, "Over four hours of sleep."

"Dude, that's not what I meant," Joey looked at him, explaining himself. "I meant-"

"I know what you meant, Joe," Chandler interrupted him.

"So…Did you?" Phoebe finally asked.

"Phoebs!" Rachel looked at her.

"Sorry, I wanna know!"

Chandler just looked around at the four sets of eyes wanting to know what happened. "No," he finally answered. "I fell asleep in there…nothing happened," he paused. "But so what if it did? How is that any of you guys' business?" he paused again, waiting for someone to answer.

Monica walked out of Melia's room, looking around. "Wow, don't stop talking on my account," she walked over to Chandler. "I'm gonna go take a shower," she handed Melia to him.

Chandler took her, leaning back against the counter. He looked down at her, letting her grab onto his finger, trying to fit the whole thing into her mouth. Chandler just smiled.

"Wow, I so never saw you in this role," Phoebe said, immediately embarrassed as she realized that she had actually said that outloud, not just thought it. "Um, sorry, I just…"

"It's okay, neither did I," he smiled at her uncertainty before looking back down at Melia, who seemed to be studying his face. "Funny how life happens."

~*~

"I don't know, I just still miss her so much when I'm away from her," Monica said as she and Rachel walked through the door to her apartment.

"So when are you going back to work?"

"Nest week I'm going to go back part time," Monica walked over to turn off the TV, pausing in front of the couch, not able to help but grin.

"What?" Rachel went over to where she was standing, smiling when she saw what Monica had seen. Chandler was asleep on the couch, Melia lying on his chest, his arm protectively around her. Rachel looked back up at Monica, noticing the look on her face. "Why aren't you together?" she finally asked.

"What?" Monica snapped out of it, looking back up at Rachel.

"You and Chandler. Why aren't you together?"

"Why would we be?"

"Come on, Monica, you can't be that blind. I've seen the way you two look at each other. And you have a kid together…How can it get any more perfect than that?"

Monica looked back over at the couch, to the two people who she could safely say meant the most to her in the world, before looking back up at Rachel. "How can it get any more complicated than that?"

To

Be

Continued…

And that's it for this part! Please review, only one more part to go after this and I'm not gonna post it till I get a bunch of reviews ; ) 


	13. Though I Make Mistakes, I’ll Never Break...

Simply Complicated~part 13

Though I Make Mistakes, I'll Never Break Your Heart

Thanks so much for all of the reviews, you guys rock :-) So, um, my mom's getting married…I was, um, really shocked when they told us last night…I think all 4 of us kids were…and I'm happy for them, I really am…but it's like…everything's gonna change and we're gonna hafta move and none of my friends understand any of that…they're all like, yay, a wedding…but they don't realize it changes everything (wow, am I selfish) cuz even though there's some statistic that says over half of the population is divorced all of their parents are together. So if any of you have parents that have gotten remarried feel free to e-mail me and say that I'm not completely selfish for thinking this cuz I need someone who's been through this and right now I got nobody who understands : ( but enough of the pity-me crap, sorry, here's the next and *sob* final part of this…

"Hey," Chandler walked into Monica's apartment with a grin on his face.

"Hey. What are you doing here in the middle of the day?"

"Doug told me to go home."

"What? Why? Did you get fired?"

"Nope, the opposite," he picked Melia up out of her playpen, kissing her before looking up at Monica with a grin. "I got a promotion," he said before looking back to Melia, "Huh, what do you think of that?" She made some noises in response, so Chandler just laughed. "That's what I thought."

Monica smiled, watching them. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," he smiled back. "And then Doug told me to just take the rest of the day off. So, how 'bout going out for lunch somewhere?"

"We don't have anyone to watch her," she motioned to Melia.

"Well, she can come, too, huh, Melia," he looked at her, and she once again gurgled in response. "See, she agrees."

Monica just laughed, "Okay."

"Okay, so I'm gonna go change and then we can go," he handed her the baby, "So if I'm not back in five minutes…just wait longer." (LOL to my friends who know what I'm talking about and $5 if you can tell me what movie that's from…well, maybe not really, but humor me and guess if you think you know : ) )

~*~

"So what exactly are you being promoted to?" Monica asked after they had finished eating.

"Well, I'll be in charge of," he paused, "You don't really care, do you?"

"No, I do!" 

"No, you don't, you were just asking to be polite."

"No, seriously, I care."

"Honestly."

"Honestly…" she trailed off.

"Honestly you could care less."

Monica looked at him for a second before laughing. "Yeah, pretty much," she paused trying to stop. "Sorry."

"It's okay, my job bores me, too."

Monica smiled at him. "I'm gonna go use the restroom before we leave," she said before standing up.

"Okay, I have to wait for the waitress to bring back my credit card anyway."

"Chandler Bing."

Chandler looked up from signing the bill, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Hey, Richard," he forced a smile.

"Look at you all grown up," he motioned to Melia.

"Yeah, who'd have thought that," he put his credit card back into his wallet before standing up.

"So who is this?"

"This is Melia," he picked her up out of her carrier.

"Well, she sure is a cutie," he smiled at the baby.

"Yeah, I like to think so," Chandler replied, causing Richard to laugh.

"So how have you been?" 

"Good, you?" 

"Good," he replied, a slightly awkward silence following. "Well, um, I'd better get going. It was nice seeing you."

"You, too," Chandler smiled, watching him walk away. He'd decided that Richard obviously didn't know Melia was Monica's or he at least would have asked about her. "You don't like him, either?" Chandler whispered, holding Melia closer as she started to whimper.

Chandler looked up toward the bathrooms, wondering what was taking Monica so long. But he immediately realized what. On her way back to the table, Monica must have run into Richard and they were now talking. He watched them as they talked, and he could swear that Monica was flirting with him. He knew that he shouldn't even care, but for some reason, he did. For some reason, it bugged the hell out of him, and he hated the fact that she was even talking to Richard.

Putting Melia back into the baby carrier, he picked it up, deciding to go wait for Monica over by the door. He told himself that it was so that the table would be free, but he knew that it was really because he couldn't take watching them for any longer.

~*~

"So, um, guess who I ran into at lunch today," Monica said, walking into the living room after putting Melia to bed, still not sure if she should bring up the subject to Chandler.

"Richard," Chandler said bitterly, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, actually. How'd you know that?"

"So, Mon, guess who I ran into at lunch today…"

"Oh."

"So are you gonna go out with him?" Chandler crossed his arms.

"What? Chandler."

"I mean, he did ask you out, right? Cause you were flirting with him."

"Were you spying on me?" Monica crossed her arms across her chest. "And so what if he did ask if I wanted to go out for dinner Friday night."

Chandler looker up at her. "What'd you say?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"Fine. I don't care," Chandler stood up, going toward the door.

"Don't slam the door, you'll wake Melia up," Monica looked at Chandler, who paused, closing the door before turning back to face her. "And I said no to Richard."

Chandler sighed, scuffing his foot against the ground and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Um, do you…do you know what Friday would be?" he finally asked quietly, his eyes focused on the floor.

"Yeah," Monica replied softly, moving over to where he was standing.

"Do you think we would've made it a year?" he continued to speak quietly, but this time looked up, making eye contact.

"I-I don't know," Monica answered honestly. "It's just…it's really complicated between us, ya know?"

"You keep saying that," Chandler paused, "but what if it's not?"

"Well, if it wasn't then, it is now."

"Mon, it's never been simpler."

Monica looked at Chandler. "What the hell are you talking about, it's never been simpler…there's a kid in the next room with your eyes who, for some reason, would rather have her daddy sing her to sleep than me rock her…Chandler, you add her into this and you can't say that it's not complicated."

"But, Mon, what if we could work?"

"And what if we couldn't? She's the one who stands to get hurt in this."

"But what if we could work," Chandler repeated, stating it this time more than asking it. "I mean, we'd be a family…you, me, and her…"

"Chandler, I don't know if I can take the risk."

"Mon, I know I screw up a lot, but I swear to god, I'll never break your heart," he looked her in the eye. "And I'd die before I'd ever hurt Melia."

"I know, but it's just…" Monica trailed off, not really sure what else to say.

"I know that you're scared that it wouldn't work, but, Mon, look what we've been through so far, and we're doing okay," he paused, taking a step toward her, taking her hands in his. "When we were dating, and, yes, I'm going to call it that because you and I both know that if was never just 'goofing around,' but when we were dating, I might not have been in love with you yet, but I was definitely falling."

"And have you fallen yet?" Monica whispered.

Chandler smiled, seeing the smile beginning to show on Monica's lips. "God, I'm still falling for you," he paused. "And if you're asking if I love you…Yes, I love you, Monica. I'm not exactly sure when, but I fell in love with you and all you have to do is say the word and I'll spend forever with you in a heartbeat."

Monica didn't say anything, but just stared back into his eyes, allowing herself to get lost in them as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. The kiss was slow and long, and then only broke it when breathing became imperative.

Monica pulled back slightly. "I love you, too," she whispered. "The word."

"What?" Chandler looked at her like she was crazy.

Monica smiled playfully, "You said that all I had to do was say 'that word' and you'd spend forever with me…"

Chandler just laughed, kissing him again.

"Melia's been sleeping through the night," Monica said bashfully, playing with the bottom of Chandler's shirt.

Chandler smiled, lifting her chin up so that she was looking back up at him before kissing her gently on the lips. He pulled back, taking her hand as they walked over to her room.

"So it's okay if you…you know...right?" he asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yeah," she smiled at how shy he suddenly was, "Just be gentle."

"I will be," he whispered before kissing her again. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she looked him in the eye, trying to reassure him that she really wanted this.

"Then we'd better not waste any more time talking, we have a whole year to make up for," he grinned, and Monica just laughed before kissing him again.

As if on cue, Melia started to cry, so they pulled apart.

"Sorry," Chandler smiled at Monica as they both got up.

"That's okay…I mean, we have forever to make up for it, right?"

"Yeah," he grinned at her, realization dawning, "forever."

T~H~E E~N~D

And that's a wrap, folks. You had to know that I was gonna get them together in the end, come on, it's me we're talking about here. Let me know if you want an epilogue…I'm not gonna bother with it if no one wants it. So please review and tell me what you thought, thanks :)


	14. Epilogue

Simply Complicated ~ Epilogue

Holy crap I wasn't expecting that many reviews…thank you all sooooo much :) this has been such a long week so far and it cheered me up when I got home from school yesterday and had a bunch of reviews in my inbox. So you convinced me…an epilogue, yay! And thanks again for all the reviews, you people made my day. Okay, so I only said that like that cuz it rhymes, but I really mean it…and now I gotta go before I get too mushy on you…I'll save the mush for the fic. Oh, and congratulations to Kate cuz she knew the "just wait longer…" line was from Ace Ventura :) And one last thing…the song in this is "Just Another Day in Paradise" by Phil Vassar and it just kinda fit. Okay, okay, I'll shut up…

"You wanted the dog, not me," Chandler mumbled, burying his head in the pillow, trying to drown out the sound of the dog barking.

Monica laughed, "You're gonna be late, ya know."

Chandler looked up at the alarm clock and moaned, "Crap." He stood up, going to take a shower. "Toby, shut up!" he yelled at the dog, walking over to the bathroom. (Andrea-Toby!…I don't think he knows that's him…Toby! Nope…LOL…aww, freshman year gym class, good times…)

"Josh, stop it!" came the muffled yell through the door just as the sound of the phone ringing added to the noise of the dog's barking and the kids' yelling.

"Mom, it's for you," Gracie, who was five, ran into their room with the phone. "And tell Josh to leave me alone." Josh and Gracie were twins and three years younger than Melia. Monica and Chandler had gotten married the year after Melia was born, on what would have been their two-year anniversary if they had started dating after London.

"Josh, leave Gracie alone," Monica warned, walking out into the hall and taking the phone from her. "Hello?" Monica sighed, realizing it was a salesman, wondering why they would call so early. "No, I don't need my carpets cleaned…Why not?" she paused. "Um, we have dirt floors," she quipped before hanging up on him.

"Josh, give it back!" Gracie whined, coming into the kitchen where Monica now was. "Mom, he won't give me back my doll."

"Well she won't leave me alone."

"Because he won't give me my doll!"

"Josh, give Gracie back her doll. Gracie, tell Melia to come down and eat breakfast, and then both of you go get dressed and brush your teeth."

"Morning, gorgeous," Chandler whispered, walking up behind her.

"Morning," she returned his smile with an exasperated smile of her own as he walked over to the refrigerator.

"So, we're still on for tonight, right?" he asked, taking a drink of milk right out of the carton.

"Chandler!" she scolded, but couldn't help but laugh at the face he made as he looked at the expiration date on the side of the carton.

"Wow, this expired a week ago," he twisted the cap back on before putting it back into the refrigerator.

"God, you're worse than the kids."

"What?"

Monica just shook her head, "Yes, we're still on for tonight."

"Okay, great. Jacket," he looked around. "Only I left it upstairs. Be right back."

"Mom, where's my blue sweatshirt?" Melia walked into the kitchen.

"Um, I think it's in the dryer, why don't you go check," she said, going over to the refrigerator to throw the milk out.

"Um, Mom?" Melia yelled from the laundry room.

"Yeah?"

"Um, you might wanna come here for a second…"

"Why, you can't find it? It should be…" Monica trailed off, seeing the water-covered floor. "Oh my god."

"I think the washing machine's broken," Melia grabbed her sweatshirt from on top of the dryer, wading back through the water.

"Err!" Monica moaned in frustration, kicking the washing machine.

"What?" Chandler walked in. "Shit."

"Don't cuss."

"Sorry," he apologized. "So, um, we need a new washer?"

"We can't afford a new washer," Monica sighed, kicking it again.

"Tell ya what, I'll take a look at it this weekend and see if I can fix it," he said. "What?" he asked off her doubtful look.

"How many things have you said that about?"

"'Bout a million," he answered honestly. "Well, I gotta go, I'm already late," he kissed her. "Love you."

"Love you," she replied, "See you tonight."

__

The kids screamin, phone ringin

Dog barkin at the mailman brining that stack of bills, overdue

Good morning, baby, how are you?

Got a half hour, quick shower

Take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour

My funny face makes you laugh

Twist the top on and I put it back

There goes the washing machine

Baby, don't kick it, promise I'll fix it

Along with 'bout a million other things

Well, it's okay, it's so nice

Just another day in paradise

Well, there's no place that I'd rather be

Well, it's two hearts, one dream

I wouldn't trade it for anything

And I ask the lord, everynight

Oooh, for just another day in paradise

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Monica ran though the door. "Something caught on fire at the restaurant, and," she sighed. "It was a very long night." Monica looked around. "Where's Ashley?" she asked, referring to the fact that the babysitter wasn't there. 

"I told her to go home. Our reservations were for an hour ago…"

"I'm so sorry, Chandler. Nothing's going right today," she slumped down in the chair next to his, about to cry. (AN~um, sorry to side-track, but have you ever wondered why you sit **in** a chair but you sit **on** a couch? I mean, no one says that they sit **in** a couch…but you can say you sit in a chair **or** on a chair…yep, just somethin to think about…)

"Babe, don't cry," Chandler whispered, moving closer to her. "Tell ya what…I ordered pizza for the kids and there's a few pieces left…And I know we have some candles around here somewhere…"

"You're the best, you know that," Monica smiled.

"That's what I pride myself on," he grinned back, causing Monica to laugh.

"Not bad for a little improvisation," Chandler said as they finished eating.

"Nope. And I have an idea for what we can do next, too," she smiled seductively, running her foot up and down his leg. "Are the kids asleep?"

"Yep," he smiled back, standing up and pulling Monica with him.

"I love you," Monica whispered before kissing him as they moved up the stairs and into their bedroom,

"I love you, too," Chandler replied, looking her in the eye as they moved over to the bad.

"They're gonna get me!" Gracie ran in, jumping up onto the bed and causing them to break apart. 

"Who's gonna get you?"

"The bad guys," she crawled under the covers, "Can I sleep in here with you?"

Chandler looked up at Monica, smiling in apology. "Sure."

__

Friday, you're late

Guess we'll never make our dinner date

At the restaurant, you start to cry

Baby, we'll just improvise

Well, plan B, looks like

Dominos pizza in the candle light

Then we'll tiptoe to our room

And make a little love that's overdue

But somebody had a bad dream

Momma and Daddy, me and my teddy

Comin' to sleep in-between

"Sorry tonight sucked," Monica whispered, looking up from watching Gracie, who was asleep between them.

"Just another day in paradise," Chandler smiled in return. "Seriously, though, it didn't suck. It didn't quite go as planned, but it didn't suck."

"And we have forever to make up for it, right?"

"Right," he smiled back. "And I don't think I'd trade all this for the world."

Monica just smiled in return, "Lord knows I wouldn't either," she looked back down at Gracie. 

"I love you so much," Chandler whispered, watching Monica.

"Right back at ya, Bing," Monica said, causing Chandler to laugh. "Good-night."

"Night," he replied, watching as Gracie rolled over, moving closer to him.

'Yep,' he thought, 'Just another day in Paradise.'

__

Well, it's okay, it's so nice

Just another day in paradise

Well, there's no place that I'd rather be

Well, it's two hearts, one dream

I wouldn't trade it for anything

And I ask the lord, everynight

Oooh, for just another day in paradise

Just another day in paradise

And that's it. Yeah, that might not've been all the great but it was just to wrap things up and I've always wanted to use that song…so I did : ) but newayz, thanks so much for reading this and please review

__


End file.
